


It's another fucking "aphrodisiacs as a motive" DR fic because originality is dead

by 200GameAcidTrip (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crack Pairings, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Humor, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, intentional ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/200GameAcidTrip
Summary: TitleCh.3 update: bumped up the rating to Explicit, just in case.





	1. The original fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a kink meme prompt.
> 
> http://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=110078#cmt110078
> 
> As this is pre-first murder of DR1, feminine pronouns for Chihiro (his secret isn't out yet) and "Junko" is Mukuro.

The School Life of Mutual Killing was not, from the point of view of its creator, going to plan. Two days in and no one had mustered up the courage to kill another. So Monokuma had taken the time out to crash the students' meeting, where they were reporting back on the things they had found, to add a little information of his own.

"Okay, okay, let's get back to business. Your life here has already begun and a couple of days have gone by, and nobody's killing anybody! I thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are working together. But I'm totally bored!"

"There's nothing you can say or do that'll make us start killing each other..." was the reply of the optimistic, determined Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi.

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Monokuma's robotic bear head immediately after. "Wait, I think-- yes! Ding ding ding! I figured it out! All the mystery ingredients are here - right people, right place. So why hasn't anyone killed anyone yet? That's what I couldn't understand. But I just realised there was one very important piece missing!"

"Wh-What are you...?" Makoto was unnerved by this new development.

"If you wanna know, I'll tell ya! It's _motive_! It's so simple! I just have to give everyone a motive! And the motive I'll give you... well, that information can wait. For now, iiiiiiiiiiiiiit's... DINNER TIME!"

With that, fifteen Monokuma units stepped out of the kitchen, each carrying a platter above their heads, which they laid out on the table in front of the students and revealed a bowl of soup.

"Ta-daah! The greatest soup you'll ever taste, made to the recipe of the Ultimate Chef himself!" 

"And how are we supposed to know this isn't poisoned?" Kyouko Kirigiri spoke up for the concerns on a few faces in the class.

"I'd never do that to you! Killing you myself would ruin the fun of watching you do it to each other! Well, it's time for me to go. Might as well enjoy the soup now; life is short, especially for you! You never know when a classmate might want to polish you off... Upupupupupupu..."

Monokuma and the backups disappeared to whence they came, leaving the 78th class to almost swallow down the soup. As expected, the taste was incredible. Even the students with refined tastes - namely Byakuya and Celeste - seemed impressed. Makoto was one of the slowest to finish, preferring to savour it and enjoy it. As he swallowed the last spoonful, he decided to look around to see if anyone else had liked it as much as he did, and saw Aoi Asahina on Sakura Oogami's lap, with her arms and legs wrapped around.

...wait, what?

Well, of course Hina was going to be the first to finish - she could have cleared out the food supply by herself if it didn't keep getting restocked - but this was out of character for her. She wasn't usually the type to-- kiss others on the nose....? And Sakura looked to be enjoying it? This was off.

Slightly less off, were Hifumi and Leon, who almost leapt out of their seats to pester Celeste and Sayaka respectively. The two boys seemed rather touchier-feelier(?) than the usual, but the blushes that betrayed both girls' faces said they seemed to be considering something... until they leaned over their adjacent seats and started passionately kissing each other. As idol tongue tangled with gambler tongue, Leon and Hifumi were left to watch the show in stunned silence.

Meanwhile, Touko had untied her uniform's ribbon and was grinding against the leg of a standing - and rather bemused - Byakuya. Makoto wasn't to know it, but the Ultimate Affluent Progeny was actually resisting an urge of his own, something that Touko didn't seem to notice... until she sneezed.

"Oho, what's this?" A very different voice came from the writer, as she noticed his bulge.

To the right side of Makoto, Mondo swiftly stood up, sending his chair clattering to the side. When he reached Kiyotaka Ishimaru's space opposite him, he pulled the Moral Compass up by his shoulders, pressed his own lips to Taka's, and then not so subtly whispered into his ear:

"We're going to the sauna."

Taka let out some flustered protests (something about "illicit behaviour being forbidden in a school environment") but as Mondo led him out of the dining hall, Makoto noticed that the perfectly pressed trousers of the Moral Compass had a few more creases in them than usual. Hiro was startled by these events, and followed them on with a "Hey guys, wait up!"

Meanwhile, a very uncomfortable-looking Chihiro, with her hands between her legs, was sitting alone, waiting for the effects to pass, when Junko, beetroot red herself, arrived, kneeled towards Chihiro, and began to pull her own top off her shoulder. She ran her hand down Chihiro's chest - it was too flat for a girl, but then again, she would know why - while Chihiro began to loosen up, straying "her" hand towards Junko's face.

At this point, Makoto was confused as all hell. "Wh-What's going on?!"

Monokuma popping up, surprisingly, didn't kill the moment. "It's simple! I said I'd tell you the motive after you'd finished the soup... but, of course, the soup _is_ the motive! As soon as you took that first spoonful, it would all get you all in heat and drive you totally insane with lust - that won't go away until you kill someone! Let's see how long you can last being horny teens before one of you goes down... and I don't mean the good kind of going down! Upupupupupupu..."

Despite what he had heard, Makoto didn't feel affected by the soup at all, which made the entire situation even more bizarre. All around him was chaos. Sakura's massive hands were roaming their way all around Hina's body, which caused gasps to escape from the swimmer, but those were drowned out by the squeals of Sayaka and groans of Celeste from behind the table, along with the murmured panting of two boys who were apparently either side of them. Touko(?) was kneeling before Byakuya, occasionally taking breaths to display an elongated tongue, while it was Junko's turn to look somewhat uncomfortable as she was stripped to her underwear by Chihiro who was, by comparison, still fully clothed. The other three boys still hadn't returned from the sauna.

Makoto's thoughts were interrupted by the words of Kyouko Kirigiri, breathing long and sensually into his ear.

"Makoto... I know what we both want to do... but I think you would be best off working it out yourself..." 

As she ventured her hand below the table, Makoto Naegi's internal screaming could have deafened thousands.


	2. A new life for Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to zenonaa, hunterofcomedy, Smxsonic and BakaJuan for actually being fairly known DR writers who read this and somehow liked it.

In terms of unusual school lives, one where everyone else is permanently turned on wasn't exactly the worst one to be in. Better than actually being forced to kill your friends, Makoto thought as he flicked through a rather complex book in the library. The only sound was coming from one of the tables.

"Kyouko, that look..."

"Hmm? What of it?"

"I know that look. You're mentally undressing me right now. You just want to take me and fuck me till I pass out. Go ahead. I'm waiting."

"Oh..." Kyouko's voice tilted slightly upwards in surprise at the other girl. "You're much more perceptive than I'd expected."

"Well, of course, I'm psychic!"

Any more words that could come out of Sayaka's mouth were muffled by a meeting with Kyouko's, followed immediately by a chair crashing to the floor and the sounds of the frenzied removal of clothing.

Makoto sighed. He'd learn to tone others out eventually.

\-----

Not that Makoto was totally above it all, as evidenced by when a _very_ on-edge Taka approached him in a far less sure version of his military-style step.

"Makoto! It appears that your clothing is inappropriate for a healthy school atmosphere! I must request that you remove all of it! Immediately!"

Makoto chuckled a little to himself. "So, who taught you that one?"

"Br-- Mondo," replied Taka. "He advised that it would be effective in this current atmosphere."

Maybe it was the sex in the air, or maybe it was that Taka in this state looked kind of cute, but Makoto certainly didn't decline the invitation. 

\-----

One way that this school life was similar to a killing school life: he spent a lot of time discovering his classmates' bodies. A timid knock on his door came one night, made by Chihiro, who had an urge that had become too much to bear. Chihiro had been much more reluctant to undress than her classmates, and fumbling around in an attempt at initial foreplay, Makoto soon found out why.

"I-I'm sorry..." the tears of the programmer began to fall as her - **his** \- secret was revealed, but Makoto moved quickly to stop them, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, okay Chihiro? You're perfect as you are, and I wouldn't change you for anything."

"But I... I thought..."

"Don't worry, I'm into boys too... if that helps."

"Thank you, Makoto..." were the only words Chihiro needed to say before the slightly-taller boy led him to the bed and started to undress.

\-----

There were class trials, too. Monokuma was still determined to get the students to kill, but given the slow pace of the game thus far, he allowed them to use the trial room as they wished. They just took a... rather different form.

Hifumi had taken it upon himself to lead the trial this time around: "So, this is to establish how and why Mister Hagakure found himself on a dining hall table, naked and unconscious."

Celeste offered her thoughts. "He claimed that he'd been abducted and used by aliens. Normally - ooh - I would dismiss that as the ramblings of a madman - ah - but considering the bizarre occurrences - nnh - that have befallen this class already, I would not rule it out entirely. _Oh yes, right there, right there..._ " her words petered out into moans as whoever was under her dress did their work.

Sakura was next to speak. "Maybe we should examine Leon more closely. He has, after all, been closer to Hiro since this motive arrived."

Leon interjected: "No way! I was at the pool with Hina the night before."

The voice of the swimmer in question emerged from under Celeste's skirts. "It's true. I was helping him with his stroke technique." (The minds of the class being collectively in the gutter at that moment, it should be noted that exactly no one interpreted that remark as being about swimming.)

Taka tried his best to restore order; delegating the trial to the otaku had been a mistake. "With that out of the way, I have good reason to suspect Miss Touko Fukawa!"

"N-no... I was with Master Byakuya... Pleasing him..."

"Tch. Barely," was the heir's response, but it failed entirely to register with Touko as she had already slipped into a perverted reverie.

"Stop fucking around, we're never going to find out who did it," said Mondo. "Without all that crazy forensic equipment that Kyouko has for some reason, we probably won't work it out. We won't know who stole his lucky underpants either..."

"Mondo." Kyouko snapped multiple arguments back to reality with her voice, calm and often commanding. "How exactly did you know that Hiro's underwear was stolen?"

"Uhh..."

"Fuck."

(For the record, his punishment did involve butter.)

\-----

After a hard day, one would expect to have an easy night, but that wasn't the case for Makoto. Yes, he was laid back in bed, but he was currently being serviced by Kyouko, her mouth pleasuring him under the sheets. He'd look down to see her, but his face was currently being occupied by Junko Enoshima; the Fashionista seemed to shudder at every breath he made into her, and was driven nearly over the edge by a single lick. Maybe he was a natural. Who could have known?

All in all, life was pretty good for Makoto.


	3. The mastermind shows her face (and a couple of her other things too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title

With a flicker of his eyes, Makoto woke to begin another day of his school life at Hope's Peak. He just knew that today was going to be fantastic. Or at least, he guessed that when his first sight was a nude Sayaka Maizono, grinding on top of him.

"Sayaka... heh, you're up and ready to go early." Had he not lived in the same school with fourteen perpetually frisky classmates for two months now, he'd have been more surprised.

"I should say the same about you, silly boy~" retorted Sayaka, moving herself down his body so she could reveal his previously shorts-clad, hardening cock.

"So what brings you here? Like, right now?"

"It's the craziest thing. I was supposed to be with Hina last night, but then she blue-beaned me - what's the girl version of blue balls? I don't know - for two hours before I saw her coming out of Hiro's room! I mean, I know we're all stuck in here with an insatiable need for sex, but at least she could show some self-control!"

Chuckling to himself, Makoto stretched and relaxed his muscles before Sayaka lowered herself onto him.

\--

During this time Taka's regular group meetings continued to go ahead, although they would be semi-weekly rather than every day, because the class - including the Moral Compass himself - were rarely able to control enough of their collective hormones at once to make a gathering viable. 

Before one such meeting, thirteen of the fifteen were currently seated at the table, desperately resisting the urge to screw anything in sight (or in Kyouko and Chihiro's case, not waiting at all) while they waited for the other two to emerge. They were soon alerted to their presence by the howls of an anguished hall monitor and steps that shook the ground following him. Suddenly Taka burst through the door:

"I'm sorry! I failed you all! I was... one minute late!"

A table of bewildered eyes met him as he continued to sob, Sakura following closely behind him. 

"It's just... I was spending the night with Sakura and I was... quite overwhelmed. I was unable to sufficiently prepare myself this morning...!"

Sakura stood to his side, slightly behind him, and laid a comforting hand over his shoulder. "You have not failed us. We all understand."

The meeting continued, with Monokuma occasionally stepping in to ask them if they were tired of being aroused constantly and wanted to try killing another. No one paid any attention to him whatsoever.

\--

Behind the security cameras, up in the control room, the mastermind - the real Junko Enoshima - was the only one not enjoying this sexual peace. In fact, she hated the fact that her motive was being used against her! She had prevented any killing, rather than kickstarting it! Sure, watching her former classmates do it was kind of hot the first few times, but now it was just getting annoying. Where was the bloodshed, the chaos, the insanity... the despair?

Fuck it. She didn't care anymore. She'd take matters into her own hands. Clapping her hands she ordered one more batch of sexy soup, and no sooner than the Monokuma in a maid outfit handed it to her on a platter she practically drank it up. She stood from her mastermind's chair as the chemicals within began to take their effect. With a pleased rub of the crotch of her panties, she began to strut - as much as she could when she was practically aching for pleasure - down to the gathered meeting of the classmates.

\--

In truth the meeting was degenerating into chaos already. Kyouko was now taking up two chairs, with a delirious Chihiro pounding into her (assisted by Leon, who was doing the same to the little programmer). Taka and Mondo stopped trying to hide their "bro" relationship weeks ago, and both were shirtless by this point. So was Hina, with Junko - "their" Junko - and Sayaka teasing at a nipple each with tongues that were almost too skilled. Makoto was trying to stall the advances of Hiro as long as possible, at least until he was able to get in the mood, whilst Byakuya and Touko were... "doing Byakuya and Touko things", as the others had put it. (The writer only ever made a move on her White Knight, and the heir seemed satisfied with this arrangement.) Celeste - now known to be Taeko Yasuhiro, but "Celestia Ludenberg" was too cool of a name for them to drop - was ready to begin being worshipped all over by a ravenous Hifumi.

All of this was halted by the door being kicked open, and a banshee-like cry of "Everybody stop fucking and listen up!"

As the fifteen of them scrambled to recover any clothing they'd discarded, there were sounds of confusion echoing through the dining hall. Eventually, Makoto spoke the thoughts of the room: "Uh... Who are you?"

"Duh! I'm Junko Enoshima, of course!" she practically screamed.

"But... Junko's over here."

Effortlessly this new Junko switched to a colder, more analytical persona, with glasses and clipboard to match. "Ah, so you haven't yet worked it out. The Junko Enoshima you knew is actually her sister. The Ultimate Soldier and my accomplice, codename 'Mukuro Ikusaba'. She was supposed to aid in the movement of this game."

Mondo spoke up, or rather yelled up. "Wait, accomplice? Game? What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"In fact, I orchestrated this situation. You were classmates for two years already, but I erased any memory you had of it and tried to make you murder each other while you were trapped in here like rats. It was all supposed to go perfectly."

She turned more sombre, complete with... mushrooms on her head? "But then the soup motive failed. You seemed entirely happy to live and have constant sex for ever more, and nobody killed anybody. That's not despair, it's just... boring."

Instantly she pulled a full 180 to a more cutesy facade. "So Junko hewe's got a pwan for you! I hadda bunch'a that soup, and one of you is gonna do me wight hewe, wight now, then I give you the antidote to the afwodisiac and then you can go back to kiwwing! Doesn't that sound FUN?!"

Makoto looked bewildered. "W...Why would we want the antidote?"

"Huh?" Junko's various masks faded and now she looked just as confused.

"You're saying it like we'd want the aphrodisiac to wear off. But look at us! It seems strange to admit, but all this sex has brought us together."

"N-No..." The unmistakable smell of hope (and also sweat) began to wash through Junko's nose as she saw all of her former classmates unaffected by her offer.

"Makoto's right!" interjected Sayaka. "It's helped us all to stick together and love each other!"

"Indeed," agreed Sakura, "the group mentality seems to have improved thanks to your motive."

"It's helped us to combine in ways we'd have never believed we could!" Taka said through a beaming smile, with his arm round Mondo. The biker replied with a "You said it, Bro!" and a particularly non-subtle slap on the butt.

"It's helped us accept who we really are!" Chihiro made himself heard.

This was Celeste's cue. "And it's made us see the best parts of ourselves--"

"And others!" Hifumi chimed in.

"Yes, and others. I was about to say that." Celeste gave a slap to the back of the doujin author's head.

"Not to mention it's been totally fun!" Leon chimed in.

"Yeah, and we discovered how few boundaries our love really has!" said Hiro.

"We learned to love everyone equally!" Hina just radiated sunshine from her position.

"A-And we achieved things we never thought p-possible..." was all Touko could say before latching on to Byakuya. He brushed her off with a "Touko. I told you. Keep public affection to a minimum."

"And in the end, we've found a truth within ourselves, and your despair cannot beat us," Kyouko concluded.

Mukuro - formerly "Junko" - cast off her wig, and stepped right up to her twin's face. "Give it up, Sis. You've lost."

\--

"Wow. That sucked." Junko's face was merely blank now, but bright red as the aphrodisiac soup kept its hold. Her plan had been torn to shreds by the sheer power of love - and love-making! There was nothing she could do now but...

"Here. Catch." Junko pulled the escape button out from between her cleavage and tossed it to her sister, before tearing off the rest of her clothes to show her completely nude supermodel body, which was now begging to be used to the point of being painful. "Go off to the big hatch door. It'll open when you press that. Just an FYI, I kind of ended the world in the time you forgot, but looking at all of you, you're not exactly going to struggle to repopulate it, are you? Makoto's gonna join you once he's finished banging my brains out." 

With these last words she bent over the table and spread herself from behind. Makoto, with an amused roll of his eyes, took out his dick for the last time in Hope's Peak. As his classmates filed out of the dining hall and made his way out of the door, he entered his would-be Despair nemesis.

\--

The remaining fourteen classmates didn't have to wait too long before they were met with... the sound of an explosion? The confusion was quickly cleared up by the arrival of a very ashen-faced Makoto.

"Sorry about that. Turns out she'd rigged her body up to explode after her orgasm. I got out of there just in time. I must be lucky after all, huh? Although... I kind of didn't get off because of that..."

With that, five girls turned their gaze upon Makoto, but Mukuro was the one to step up and drag him behind a corner. (Although privacy wasn't much of an issue in this arrangement, having sex in front of an open front door would have just been too awkward.) Soon, the two returned, thoroughly satisfied for now. Kyouko, the current holder of the button, passed it to the Luckster.

Leon was latched onto Sayaka's arm. "So when we're all out, we're gonna pair off, right? Right, Sayaka?"

Sayaka resonded with a kiss to his cheek, followed by one to Celeste's. "I wouldn't mind keeping this big, sexual mess of a relationship going."

The class responded with their own voices of assent, before Makoto - with Mukuro at one side and Kyouko at the other - pressed the button.

As the hatch and doors slowly opened to a blinding light, the fifteen of them all held hands, knowing that wherever they went in this new, post-apocalyptic world, they'd always go - and get off - with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was always just a big, stupid thing that I did as a joke, and now it's gotten a conclusion. Who'd have thought that?
> 
> There will be an epilogue, of course. I won't be able to resist throwing in my favourite ships there, but there will be one.


End file.
